Sweet Captivity
by Lenayuri 2.0
Summary: Una mal informada Auror descubre que tratar de liberar esclavos no siempre terminará bien, no cuando no quieren ser liberados. Harry Potter es uno de esos casos. [Traducción] [Slash] [LM/HP]


**Traducción** del original de _Kandakicksass_

**Link**: /s/7459762/1/

**Advertencias**: Relación amo/esclavo. TODO es consensual. Slash. Lucius/Harry.

**Nota de traductora**: Este es otro maravilloso trabajo de _kanda_; la idea la tenía, no la dejaba dormir y he aquí el resultado.

Gracias por leer, recuerden que **adoro leer sus comentarios**.

* * *

**Sweet captivity**

La Auror Banks estaba un poco confundida. Ella y otros tres Aurores estaban en una habitación de lujo, con un joven acurrucado frente a ellos, escondido en la esquina entre la cama y la pared del fondo, como si estuviera tratando de esconderse en la mesita de noche. Ella estaba ahí por el rumor de un cargo de esclavitud y parecía que los rumores eran correctos – aunque se trataba de una circunstancia inusual, al parecer. No estaba acostumbrada a ver esclavos contenidos en esos lujosos lugares – normalmente los mantenían en alacenas y armarios de escobas. ¿Quién en la tierra mantiene un esclavo en un lugar tan lujoso? Nunca había visto uno ser tratado tan bien.

—Harry Potter— murmuró el compañero que estaba a su lado con consternación y su mirada se agudizó confundida (y debía estar confundida, ya que estaba escondiéndose de ellos) hacia el joven, al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Su salvador perdido que había desaparecido de las calles de Hogsmeade un año antes estaba acurrucado allí, su cabello negro y ojos verdes eran inconfundibles. Alcanzó a ver la cicatriz debajo del flequillo y sintió una sacudida. Tenía apenas veinte años, pero lucía como en su adolescencia – pequeño y tan delgado como una ramita, aunque parte de esa imagen se debía al hecho de que estaba hecho un ovillo.

—Señor Potter— le llamó un poco más fuerte de lo que su pareja había hablado —señor Potter, somos Aurores, no mortífagos— había uno, justo detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación, hirviendo de rabia como si hubiese sido acusado falsamente y que todos ellos eran unos idiotas. Tuvo que admitir que si no estuviese restringido, pudo haber tenido miedo de él también.

—¡Fuera!— grito, hablando por primera vez y todos se sorprendieron por el tono de su voz. No estaba confundido, estaba asustado de ellos. La Auror Banks no lo podía creer.

—Le dije que somos Aurores, señor Potter. Esta casa ha sido liberada; ¡Lucius Malfoy está en custodia! Nunca tendrá que inclinarse ante él o a alguien más de nuevo— bueno, no estaba en custodia aún, pero se aseguraría de que lo estuviera al final del día. Para su sorpresa, él se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, mordiéndose los labios con la fuerza suficiente como para extraer sangre.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó, como si estuviese preocupado y la Auror suspiró de alivio creyendo que le había entendido —No es verdad. No está bajo custodia, no puede estarlo— su voz era casi inexpresiva, pero sus ojos verdes se llenaban de más y más miedo. No pudo evitar la pena que la recorrió. Iba a ser perseguido por esa experiencia por mucho tiempo, ella lo sabía. Eventualmente, sin embargo, todos se rehabilitaban. Él también, con el tiempo.

—Lo tenemos, aquí— dijo, cabeceando al Auror detrás de la puerta. Los otros se miraron entre sí, pero ella estaba a cargo de la misión (aunque tenía la sensación de que no la hubiese tenido de haber sabido que era al Niño-Que-Vivió a quien estaban rescatando) y los llamó a entrar. Dos Aurores inseguros condujeron a Malfoy, quien de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer arrogante, no importaba qué tan fuerte estaba restringido. Sus manos estaban hechizadas juntas, bajo una pequeña protección que no le permitía correr, sólo como medida preventiva debido a que este psicópata era la mano derecha de Voldemort y no podían correr ningún riesgo.

En el momento en el que entro, sin embargo, Potter corrió hacia adelante y ella trató de detenerlo, suponiendo que iba a atacar al rubio, pero corrió hacia él y se arrojó a los pies de Malfoy, quien no se veía sorprendido – en todo caso, tenía un aire satisfecho, como si hubiese sabido que aquello iba a suceder. Ella se sintió lo suficientemente enojada como para atacar al rubio ella misma, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Harry sollozar, sintiéndose casi fuera de lugar, como si hubiese hecho algo muy, muy malo.

—¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleven o me alejen!— el moreno gritó, enterrando la cara en el dobladillo de la túnica de Malfoy. Si no fuese por el grillete en el tobillo del joven, ella habría pensado que estaba desesperadamente enamorado —¡Por favor!— alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Lucius le observó sin expresión por un momento antes de volverse hacia el hombre que lo sostenía.

—Libérenme los brazos y déjenme consolarlo— dijo con autoridad, haciendo que sonara como orden en lugar de una solicitud. Con la protección aún puesta, ella no temía que escapara sino de que le hiciera daño a Potter, quien se presentó tan servilmente a él —Déjame ir— pidió, su voz sonando estridente y ella canceló el bloqueo en sus muñecas. Casi de inmediato se inclinó hacia abajo, pasando su mano grande y elegante por el desordenado pero suave cabello.

—Por favor, señor— susurró, mirando a los ojos de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué me ruegas, Harry?— la Auror Banks estaba más que confundida en este punto, estaba estupefacta. Nunca antes había visto a un amo usar el nombre de pila de su esclavo, y la forma en la que Malfoy estaba hablándole era casi con ternura, con suavidad —No has hecho nada.

—¡Quiero que se vayan!

¿Qué se supone que la Auror Banks respondiese a eso? Harry Potter – un supuesto _esclavo_, aunque no estaba muy segura de que si eso era cierto o no – estaba llorando a los pies de Lucius Malfoy, tratando de alejar a sus salvadores. Le costó volver a mover la boca.

—¿El señor Potter no es un esclavo aquí?— preguntó, con la voz agitada considerablemente. La sonrisa de Malfoy le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Oh, es un esclavo— respondió casualmente y Banks se erizó con ira. ¡La osadía del bastardo! Nunca una clara respuesta, porque ciertamente no contaba como una, siempre mirando por debajo a los demás… oh, Malfoy era una verdadera pieza de trabajo. Ella se enfureció y Malfoy continuó —Es un esclavo y le gustaría seguir así.

—Váyanse— dijo Harry, como si reforzara las palabras de su amo. Sus delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor de las piernas de Malfoy como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a salir corriendo —No te quiero aquí, no quiero que me lleven— siguió murmurando y Banks parpadeó, mirando a Malfoy en shock, aun más sorprendida al ver la mirada orgullosa del sangre pura, tomando a Harry en sus brazos para mecerlo mientras lo tranquilizaba.

—Se habrá dado cuenta de que Harry no ha estado bien desde la batalla final— dijo Malfoy suavemente —Necesita una mano firme para controlarlo, para tomar su libre voluntad y darle una vida sencilla en la que pueda simplemente vivir en lugar de sobrevivir— sus ojos brillaban —Yo soy esa mano. Notará que no él no ha estado cautivo injustificadamente.

De mala gana admitió que él tenía razón; se había dado cuenta que la habitación era absolutamente preciosa, Potter estaba vestido finamente, con una camisa de color negro de cuello alto que podría haber sido de seda y un buen par de pantalones negros. Percibió que no era la única en estado de shock. Su pareja y los otros dos Aurores que la acompañaban la miraban como si hubiese perdido un miembro, y no estaba demasiado lejos de tal reacción.

—¿Un esclavo voluntario?— luchó para entender el concepto.

Él asintió con calma —Totalmente dispuesto. Está aquí por su propia voluntad ¿no es así… mascota?— Potter asintió rápidamente y bajó la mirada —Lo que Harry y yo hacemos aquí no es de su incumbencia.

Ella sintió que su furia crecía de nuevo —¡Así que admites estar en una relación sexual!— dijo con un grito de guerra y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, sí, el dramatismo. Puedo estar en una relación sexual con Harry si lo deseo. Ciertamente, no es violación— ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y la diversión en los ojos de Malfoy creció —¿Qué? ¿Va en contra de sus creencias que su precioso Niño-Que-Vivió sea homosexual, que está en una relación, a pesar de lo perverso que lo encuentre el resto del mundo, con un terrible mortífago?— se apartó de la Auror Bank y miró a Harry —¿Te gusta estar conmigo, Harry?

Él asintió nuevamente, con fuerza —No pueden hacer que me vaya— susurró casi para sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que no, mascota— entonces, los ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de nuevo y Banks se congeló —Nuestra relación es perfectamente legal, Auror. Extraña, para sus estándares, pero legal. Váyanse.

—Pero ¡qué pasa con sus amigos, señor Potter!— trató desesperadamente. Ella no se iría hasta que supiera que no había _nada_ que pudiese hacer —¡Hermione Granger y los Weasley, su ahijado Ted Lupin!

Los ojos verdes brillaron y Harry le miraba con tanta rabia que ella sintió frío al verlo —No sabe nada de mis amigos— dijo en voz baja —_O_ de mi ahijado. Déjeme decirle. ¡Los veo regularmente! ¡Usted no sabe nada acerca del por qué estoy aquí, ni por qué he estado escondido desde la guerra o incluso algo de _mí_! Así que déjeme en paz, déjeme aquí con Lucius y renuncie a todas sus estúpidas fijaciones para que me convierta en Auror o un jugador de Quidditch ¡o lo que sea!— su voz se quebró y enterró la cara en la camisa de Malfoy.

—Quieres que nos vayamos— repitió, sólo para confirmar. Él asintió sin levantar la vista y ella hizo trabajar su mandíbula, completamente aturdida —Está bien— su voz era tranquila y les hizo un gesto a los otros tres Aurores para seguirla. Ellos se fueron.

En el momento en el que Lucius sintió que atravesaban las protecciones interiores, dejando el edificio, tiró de la cabeza de Harry por su cabello y se inclinó para murmurar en su oído.

—Mi querido Harry.

—Amo— abrió la boca y dejó que Lucius lo besara, la imagen perfecta de la sumisión —Amo, ¡por favor!— Lucius sonrió contra sus labios.

—Mascota ansiosa— susurró —Menos mal. Vamos a… reforzar a quién le perteneces— pudo ver el alivio en esos ojos verdes, precioso alivio. Conocía a Harry mejor de lo que el chico maravilla se conocía a sí mismo; él necesitaba la sumisión, necesitaba que mantuvieran su poder bajo control. Lucius era el hombre para dominarlo, para encerrar su magia y su voluntad, dejando su mente felizmente tranquila. Harry James Potter nunca esperaba por nada. Lucius Malfoy se hacía cargo de su mascota, después de todo.

—Soy tuyo— Harry respondió de inmediato, su timbre de voz impregnando de verdad cada palabra y Lucius se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry jugar con su grillete, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía atado a Lucius, encerrado, lejos de la libertad que temía tanto. Apretó sus labios contra la sien del joven antes de besar esos labios con forma de pétalo una vez más.


End file.
